It is known to use light emitting sources, including light emitting diodes (LEDs), Lambertian emitters, 2π emitters, and fiber optic light guide tips, in a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, vehicular applications. With regard to LED sources, these sources are increasingly finding use in automotive, commercial, and general lighting applications since their light outputs have increased exponentially and their costs have fallen significantly over the past few years. LEDs are attractive due to their small size and the fact that they consume less power relative to incandescent light sources. The popularity of LEDs as light sources is expected to continue and increase as their potential benefits are further developed, particularly with respect to increased light output.
Today's LEDs come in different sizes and different emitting cone angles, ranging from 15 degrees (forward emitting or side emitting) to 180 degrees (hemispherical emitting). An emitting cone angle is typically referred to as 2φ . It is therefore very important to construct efficient light collection assemblies to harness the maximum possible light output from LEDs and to direct it in a predetermined controlled manner.
For particular applications, one such being a low beam headlight, it is important to project a high gradient beam pattern, such as an automotive low beam hot spot or cutoff, but not limited to these. High gradient beam patterns have a defined beam pattern outline with varying degrees of light intensity within the beam pattern outline.
Thus, there is a need in the lighting systems field to provide an improved light collection device that can be used with any type of LED to direct the light dispersion in a high gradient beam pattern. This invention provides such an improved LED light collection device.